The Hotel SCOTT RPG
Before it was a messageboard, The Hotel SCOTT was an RPG thread created by SCOTT in April of 2005, on IMDb The Revenge of the Sith messageboard. As well as being a standalone RPG, The Hotel SCOTT played a role in the Blackarachnia's Fleet RPG. In the story it served as a base for SCOTT's character, and a safe zone for the characters to convene. Origins One day SCOTT was thinking of the song 'Hotel California' by The Eagles, and he wondered to himself "I wonder what would happen if I switched the word 'California' with 'SCOTT'"? He tested this out, to hilarious results. The very first thread had over a dozen people sign in as 'guests' of the hotel, each assigned a certain room. The guests were then free to do whatever they wanted, and in the end this usually involved getting drunk, killing people, and copious amounts of rape. There were various different iterations of 'The Hotel SCOTT' on IMDb; usually one for each account SCOTT had at the time, which would then be deleted, after which he would create a new Hotel with the new account. Story Although there was no real plot consistency or continuation from thread to thread, certain aspects of The Hotel SCOTT RPG storyline remained the same with each iteration. SCOTT was the owner of the hotel, his friend Lloyd was the bartender, and John Jarratt was a crazy man who roamed the halls having sex with dead bodies. The guests of the hotel brought their own storylines into the mix, and things often got out of control very quickly. Reading your average Hotel SCOTT RPG thread is like reading the insane ramblings of about twelve different people at the same time, and often things made no sense, but that didn't really matter. In the end, The Hotel SCOTT was the opposite of the more serious RPG, Blackarachnia's Fleet, and served primarily as a place for people to let loose and not have to worry about whether the plot makes sense or not. Main Characters SCOTT - The owner of the hotel; a drunken, psychotic, sometimes schizophrenic, revolver-wielding madman. Lloyd - 'SCOTT's best friend and the hotel's bartender. A wimpy, pathetic character who SCOTT mercilessly abuses. '''John Jarratt -' The Australian actor who somehow lost his way, and ended up living inside the hotel creeping around looking for dead bodies to rape. Of course he never sees it as 'rape' because a dead body has no real capacity to say no. 'Orange - '''A frequent guest of the hotel back in the day. Constantly trying to take over the hotel, and sometimes succeeding. He and SCOTT would get into countless fights over the years; most of these fights ending with Orange chopping off SCOTT's penis. '''Milford Cubicle -' A psychotic clown who hordes dead bodies in his room. '''Doc Sregor - '''Another psycho, and regular guest since The War Room days. '''Blackarachnia - '''Likes to come to the hotel to relax with his gungan and ewok prostitutes. Has his own private room constantly booked: Room 1138. '''Mumby - Another regular guest, who would also plot against SCOTT. Darth Destructo - '''A largely indifferent character, who got involved in other people's problems other than having any of his own. When SCOTT died, Darth Destructo inherited the hotel, and owned it for quite a while (until SCOTT came back to life, basically). During this time the hotel was known as 'The Hotel Darth Destructo'. '''ID4EVER - '''An old-school character from the IMDb days. Enjoys mini-donuts. '''Spots - One of the only regular female guests, for obvious reasons. Probably the craziest of them all. There were many other contributors over the years, including Allseeing Eye, Maragol, Barloq, Malaiseous, Tarantulus, Niff, Zoe, Trollslayer, Oranges of Death, Zaphkiel, DJ Zero Cool, Jedisilversun, Booer, and many more that are probably being forgotten.